


Blind Dates and Nosey Sisters 2

by whispers_of_writing



Series: Blind Dates and Nosey Sisters [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind Date, Blind Dates and Nosy Sisters, M/M, i cant tag, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispers_of_writing/pseuds/whispers_of_writing
Summary: So ya





	Blind Dates and Nosey Sisters 2

The bell, signaling the beginning of 6th period, rings throughout the school. Students scurry through the halls, pushing and shoving each other out of the way in a desperate attempt to get to there next class. These few minutes in between classes are some of the only times that Nico di Angelo is thankful for his small size. The raven haired Italian weaves in and out the crowd, going toward his chemistry class at a faster pace than usual. Normally, Nico would take his time getting to this class because his teacher, Ms.Achlys, hated Nico with a burning passion. Well, it wasn't just Nico, she hated almost everyone, so much to the point that kids started to just refer to her as 'Misery'. But, Will was in her class and Nico was too caught up in the moment to ask for Will's number so, he hadn't seen or been in contact him since their date Saturday. When Nico finally reached the door to his chemistry class, he was met with the sight of Will Solace leaning of the wall outside the door with his blue and yellow letterman jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder. "Hey Nico," Will greets with a smile, blushing lightly as his gaze falls upon Nico. "Sup Solace," Nico smirks, willing his own blush to go away as he walks toward the door. Will falls into step next to Nico, looking down at the shorter teen as he brushes their fingers together. He had learned a lot about Nico from their first date, but he wanted to know more. Is he ok with PDA? How does he feel when Will peppers his neck with kisses? Does he enjoy lazy days in bed and cuddling as much as Will? These ideas had taken over Wills thoughts ever since Saturday. Nico looks at Will, confusion clear on his face, when the blond takes a seat next to Nico. "Misery is going to lecture you again, you know how she is with seating," Nico whispers harshly, jerking his head over to the direction of their teacher, who's attention was focused on writing up two boys for running in the hall. "Fine, I understand when I'm not wanted," Will sulks, jokingly holding up his hands in mock surrender, "but how does chem tutoring after school sound?" Nico fails at concealing his reddening face this time, as he mutters, "sounds good, we can do it at mine." Will grins to himself as he practically skips over to his seat in the back of the classroom. 

~~~

"Hey Nico," Will calls from across the cafeteria, waving the smaller boy over to his lunch table where the 7, Calypso, Cecil, Lou Ellen, and himself sat. Nico walks over, with almost an emotionless expression, and sits himself between Will and Hazel. "B-but.... HOW!?!," Percy exclaims staring at Will with wide eyes, gesturing to Nico. Will simply shrugs, a smug smile on his face as he reaches for Nico's hand under the table, giving it a small, yet firm, squeeze. Both Hazel and Annabeth wore knowing smirks as they glanced between the two flustered teens. 

~~~

A small ding rings out from Hazel's phone. 

*New Message* 

From: Will-  
Can I have Nico's number??

 

Hazel rolls her eyes before texting a reply. 

 

Hazel-  
Sure,

**Author's Note:**

> So ya


End file.
